One day closer to death
by Lord Bishop Agincourt
Summary: Lucky star characters jammed into a zombie apocalypse. Expect humor, gore, some OC's, maybe a tiny bit of romance and a general dark demeanor.
1. The other side

Hello everybody

_Please_ R & R.

**Humble beginnings...**

The year is 2012 and the world has witnessed a virus outbreak that is in many ways worse than the famous "Bubonic plague." Upon contact with the bodily fluid of an infected person, the victim has approximately a day before it kills and reanimates them.

It has been a mere year since the first recorded ghoul attacks and the global community has only proven their inability to adapt. The virus is thought to have first broken out in a small town in the Canadian province of Ontario. Slowly but surely, the virus engulfed city after city until most of populated Canada was under the shroud of an undead occupation.

It was only when the ghouls began overflowing into northern american states such as Wisconsin when, much to the Canadian government's dismay, the United States began a fierce Quarantine program along the Canadian border. If instituted earlier, perhaps this "DMZ" would have successfully halted the zombie invasion. However, by the time the infrastructure was set up, the ghoul population in Canada had reached uncontrollable levels and outpost after outpost began to fall to the zombie menace.

Thanks to modern globalization, the Zombie plague spread like wildfire. Any place that was in any way connected to North America fell victim to horrid zombie outbreaks and within the next year, every country in the world was experiencing some sort of infection. One of the countries hit the hardest, was Japan.

Japan, being densely populated and highly concentrated almost immediately fell victim to the outbreak, within three months the small Japanese and American presence on the island completely lost control of Tokyo. The once bustling city was now a ghost town, or zombie town to be more specific.

However, for 18 year old Konata Izumi, not much in daily life has changed. The remaining US and Japanese defense forces have fortified the city of Kyoto, turning it into a small slice of pre-virus life in a sea of crumbling infrastructure and infected corpses.

"Izumi-san you're spacing out again." Miyuki whispered to Konata from a nearby desk.

"Sorry, I was just working on my foreshadowing monologue" Konata replied. "What is Kuroi babbling on about?"

"I believe she just finished a lecture on Ancient Greece." she said, placing a hand on her cheek. "Quite interesting."

"Riiiigght..." Konata mumbled, leaning back into her chair.

Now bored, the otaku looked for some source of entertainment. You can only stare at miyuki's breasts so much and Tsukasa was two desks away. She averted her attention to the seldom mentioned faceless drone-student in front of her and began flicking balls of paper into her hair. Looks like she found a new mid-lecture hobby.

**SOMEONE WHO ISN'T A BUM...**

Kagami sighed as she opened her locker. Yet another tedious day in the life, not that Konata would know. She was about to close the locker when a certain fanged girl interrupted her.

"Oi Hiiragi!" Misao cried, flailing her arms about in the air.

"Oh... Hi Misao." Kagami sighed as she began walking down the hall.

"Hiiragi you should come with me and Ayano after school." she asked, catching up to the tsundere's pace.

Kagami stopped, of course she didn't want anything to do with this overly energetic girl, but it was her obligation to be nice.

"Sorry, I told Konata I'd come over today."

"Oh c'mon hiiragi! you spend so much time with that little twerp. What is it you guys do all day anyway?" she grinned. "I mean you just go to her bedroom right?"

"Stop now or else." Kagami growled, quickening her pace.

"Whatever you say Hiragii!" Misao laughed, putting her arms up in mock surrender "I'll be going now."

Kagami continued her way through the halls, passing groups of students huddled around radio's and television sets. Soon she recognized a pink head of hair amongst the mass and pushed her way through.

Suddenly, she felt something cling to her arm. It didn't take her long to figure out it was Konata.

"Kagamin did you hear?"she asked with a hint of worry in her voice. In a world like this, that sentence could almost definitely mean nothing but bad news, Kagami bit her lip.

"No, what?"

"They've broken through!" she squeaked, clinging harder to Kagami's arm. Kagami felt her heart sink into her stomach. "What!"

Miyuki now took the opportunity to step in. "I'm afraid it's true, though thankfully the JGSDF have formed a perimeter around the school."

"Onee-chan I called home and everyone got out safely" Tsukasa piped "I-"

She was interrupted by a voice on the school intercom.

"Attention students, this is your principal speaking. Nobody is to leave campus unless told otherwise by myself or Japanese ground forces. If you are bitten, I advise you to slam your head against something hard until you are dead. That is all."

By this time Kagami realized that Konata had been holding onto her arm for the whole time, so for the sake of appearances she tugged her arm free. "Well I guess now we wait" she said, sitting down on the ground.

After a short period of babbling on about stuff that smells, the crackling of machinegun fire drowned out all other noise. Screams could be heard throughout the school as the defense forces outside opened fire.

"Here we go..." Konata said to herself as she worked her long hair into a ponytail.

"They're trying to break in!" a student yelled. Kagami grabbed onto both Tsukasa and Konata and rushed to the front doors were a large crowd of people were watching the battle unfold through the windows.

Not much was visible besides a large armored vehicle with a mounted machine gun firing bursts into a horde of zombies. Many soldiers in full riot gear could be seen desperately trying to push back the horde, but inch by inch the ghouls gained more ground. In back of the officers was a motley assortment of civilians and soldiers, shooting and tossing fire bombs into the endless horde in front of them.

"We're losing!" a student yelled amongst the crowd

"Block the door!" another yelled.

"We need to get out of here." Kagami murmured to Miyuki. "Are there any other ways out of the school?"

Miyuki pushed her glasses back up to her eyes "If I remember correctly there was a maintenance door in the back of the school."

"Ah yah I remember seeing that too!"

The three girls weaved their way through the crowded halls, having to go back and find Tsukasa several times. Finally, they reached their destination were a bunch of students were attempting to pry open the door.

"Is it locked?" Kagami asked the lead student.

"No, but for some reason... it wont budge..." He sighed as he shook his head. "I think we're boned"

"Don't say that!" Konata piped "As long as we remain true and wholehearted, victory shall be ours!"

The young man shot Konata a confused look. "The fuck?"

Soon, the awkward moment was broken by the sound of glass shattering and people screaming. A female student rushed out of an empty classroom only to be dragged back in by a rotting arm.

"Ehhhh! Onee-chan!" tsukasa squeaked

"We have to go _now!_" Kagami bellowed. "Everyone get ready to ram the door!" On her command, the group of students got shoulder to shoulder and positioned themselves in front of the door.

"On the count of three!" the lead student yelled.

"one...twooo...**Three!**"

The group of high schoolers slammed into the door with all of their might, breaking it off it's hinges and sending everybody flying into the parking lot outside.

"We...we did it.." Kagami grumbled as she got back on her feet. "Is everbo- AHH WHAT THE HELL!"

Chaos erupted as a group of ghouls that had been waiting on the other side of the door attacked the group, dragging screaming and crying students away and tearing them apart. Kagami got on her feet and reeled back into the school were Tsukasa, Miyuki and Konata were waiting.

"No! go back out!" Konata yelled, pushing the tsundere outside. Initially, Kagami thought that her little friend was trying to feed her to the zombies, but when she looked back she witnessed a screaming horde of students stampeding for the door.

"Go go go!" a surviving student yelled.

"Stick Together!" Kagami growled as she took her sister by the wrist. "Follow me!"

After waiting for the stampede of students to pass, Kagami took off behind them with her friends in trail. This was probably the hardest and fastest the three girls would ever have to run in their lives.

"To the shelter!" a student in the lead yelled.

If viewed from atop, the scene probably would have looked something like the running of the bulls, except the streets were populated by shuffling flesh eaters. Many of the slower students trailed behind and were surrounded by the ghouls, their screams were ample motivation for the fleeing students.

The stampede gradually became smaller and smaller as ghouls yanked unsuspecting students from the street.

"Good riddance." Kagami mumbled under her breath as she hopped over an obese otaku.

Konata quickly passed Kagami and nimbly weaved through packs of ghouls. Much to her surprise she found that there were American and Japanese soldiers mixed among the group, some dropping their rifles and vests in a desperate attempt to reduce their weight, others screamed on their walkie-talkies as they ran.

As Kagami sprinted, she noticed a deceased police officer on the ground holding a pistol. Resisting every instinct in her body, she stopped and nabbed the pistol along with a few magazines. On the fly, she loaded the gun and cocked it as she had seen it done in the movies.

The faceless drone-student in front of Kagami suffered a zombie claw to the face and was dragged to the ground, desperately screaming and punching.

Tsukasa had to pass many of her childhood friends, some left on the side of the road being torn apart by ghouls, others too exhausted to continue. Overall this was not one of the most fun moments in her life, she had been taken from a world of baking cakes and hugging to a world of eating flesh and shooting.

For the next thirty minutes, the students ran. Most of them were unable to keep up and fell victim to packs of zombies along the road. Tsukasa was only kept going by her sister, who practically dragged her most of the way.

Kagami's heart fluttered with joy when she recognized the dome-like shelter in the distance, she pushed forward until she caught up with Konata.

"Almost...there..." she huffed between breaths.

"I'm...tired..Onee-chan" Tsukasa cried, tears flowing down her eyes.

Finally, after the 3 mile run, the panting horde of students reached the fenced gates. Most rushed inside and passed out on the ground, some began vomiting their lunches. Kagami dropped to her knees and laid down on the cement, it felt good to be alive.

In the chaos of the stampede, less than a third of the students who began the run survived. Almost none survived out of the ones that were still trapped in the school.

The three girls lay on the cement, panting harder than they had ever panted in their lives.

"That...*huff*...sucked" Konata moaned as she wiped a thick layer of sweat off her forehead.

"Oh no... yuki-chan" Tsuakasa squeaked moments before she started bawling.

"Calm down Tsukasa, I'm sure Miyuki is just fine!" Kagami lied, resting her hand on Tsukasa's shoulder.

"Yah! She's smart and has... great... assets!" Konata added

"oh...T-takara-san?" a nearby student groaned "I could of sworn I saw her get picked up by a green Humvee with a drum set in the flatbed."

None of that made much sense to Kagami but she needed anything to keep Tsukasa together. "See tsukasa? she got out of there just fine."

A man adorned in a tactical vest, jeans and a thin mustache sorted his way through of the crowd and climbed on top of a parked jeep.

"Alright Chaps!" he yelled in a thick British accent"There is food and water inside the shelter, if you require medical attention please report to me. If you have been bitten, feel free to borrow this." The man upholstered a revolver from his vest and outstreched it towards the crowd. "Anybody? C'moooon now if you don't tell me now i'll find out."

The crowd fell silent, but eventually a young boy raised his hand. "Uhhh I kinda have a sore throat." Konata remembered this person from her class. She didn't quite recall his name so she always referred to him as 'Sebastian'

"Capital!" the man said "Please stand still."

Before Sebastian could even think about moving out of the way, the vested man unloaded all six rounds the revolver into his skull, causing it to fragment and splatter all over the crowd. Kagami had just enough time to shield tsukasa's eyes, but not enough time to avoid blood splatter.

"Gross!" she cried as she wiped blood droplets off of her face.

"Pity." the brit said. "Anywho, if you wish to go inside feel free."

**END OF CHATOR WON**

Thank you for sitting through my story...I hope there was enough gore. Feel free to review.

Be gentle, it's my first.


	2. Blackout

**April 14th, 2012**

2:44 AM

After treating the wounded, checking for bites and resting for a couple hours, the crowd of high schoolers was led into the shelter itself. It was little more than a cement dome, almost completely barren on the inside save for a stairway leading to the guard tower at the very top of the building.

In the front of the group stand their defacto leader, a strange british man of questionable repute wearing stolen tactical equipment.

"Alright ya' tossers here's the deal" he yelled aloud "I'm Lieutenant-General Anthony Boyle of the British Special air Service, however you peasants will address me as Brixton . If you'd like to live out the remainders of your worthless lives here, then It'd be prudent to follow these rules."

"ONE!" he shouted, dramatically raising his finger up in the air. "If you've become infected, you _must_ inform me."

"TWO!" he continued, now unholstering his pistol "Do not let anyone inside this compound without my prior permission!"

"Aaaand THREE! Do not steal anything from anyone... If you do, we'll chop your thumbs off."

Brixton holstered his pistol and grinned widely. "You are now excused, you may collect your sleeping bags and rations."

After retrieving their rations and sleeping bags, the three girls picked a spot in the corner of the shelter that looked fairly spacious. Almost immediately upon laying it down, tsukasa fell fast asleep on her sleeping bag.

"I can't believe we survived that" Konata finally said

"We got lucky...I don't even know were Misao is, or mingeshi, or my family for that matter." Kagami mumbled, now turning her head expectantly towards Konata, as if challenging her to find good in the situation. "Hell even miyuki is gone."

"Well... At least you still have me..." Konata said as she nervously fidgeted with skirt.

Kagami shot Konata a hostile look and crossed her arms. "That's quite a nerve you got thinking _your_ presence will make up for all the people I've lost!"

"N-no that's not what I meant Kagami.."said Konata as she shook her head.

"Whatever, Konata... lets just go to bed" kagami sighed while using a pillow to cover her ears.

_"So damn tsundere" _Konata thought to herself as she settled under her covers.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE GUARD TOWER...**

"Hey man look at this gun I jacked from some prick at a gas station." A poorly dressed guard proudly brandished a scoped armalite rifle in front of his buddy

"Damn... nice" the second guard remarked while examining the rifle.

After many days of running about zombie hordes, the group had lost all their skilled gunmen, so security details were often left to people who were not completely reliable.

"Ya know this ain't so bad" guard two said, resting his hands on the back of his head.

"You're right, life nowadays is so much...simpler."

The two friends stared out the window in to the darkness of the night, having a moment of deep thought.

"You think we're gonna make it out of here alive?" guard one asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Of course we are!" guard two hollered, slapping guard one on the back. "As long as we got these guns and keep our heads together we'll be just fine."

Guard one thought he noticed movement in the distance.

"Hey did you see that?"

"Nah man you're just paranoid." the second guard said as he dismissively waved a hand. "Probably a lone zed or something."

Guard two was about to light a cigarette when suddenly and abruptly the top half of his skull exploded in a pulpy mess, coating the walls of the room with chunks of flesh and blood.

Guard one squealed in terror and fell back in his chair with a loud crash.

"_Holy_ shit _holy_ shit _holy_ shit _holy_ shit _holy_ shit" he murmured to himself as he frantically wiped blood and brain matter off of his face.

Shakily, the guard got back on his feet and reached for his gun. His fingers were just about wrapped around the handle when a bullet tore through his belly, shredding organs on the way out. Slowly the guard crumpled to the ground, holding the gushing wound in his stomach.

In the distance, the the snipping of bolt cutters could be heard. A single gunmen had made his way into the compound.

Having heard the loud crash coming from the guard tower, Kagami shot awake.

"Konata did you hear that?" she asked while groggily rubbing her eyes.

Konata grunted in displeasure and put her hands on her ears, clearly in no mood for Kagami's shit.

Kagami considered awaking Tsukasa, but realised that she would probably end up getting her killed in some way. She figured that she would check out the source of the noise, then go back to bed.

Creeping amongst the sleeping refugees, Kagmai made her way to the guard tower, which was a small room that rose above the rest of the building, giving any occupants a solid view of the surrounding countryside.

Creeping with her back against the wall, she heard a strange gurgling noise coming from the inside of the guard tower. She slowly peeked her head into the doorway.

She witnessed the two guards brutally murdered on the floor, with a small stream of blood flowing in her direction. Crouched above one of the guards was a young man with a pistol in hand.

Kagami had never been in a fight in her life, but she figured that she could easily get the jump on this guy and take his weapon.

"I'll be taking what's mine." the intruder said as he strapped the M4 onto his back.

The man was about to leave the door when he looked back at his victim's gaping wound. "I can't leave you like this."

Slowly, he put down his rifle and kneeled next to the dying guard. "I'm sorry." The gunman reached back and pulled a pistol from his holster, cocked it and aimed it at his victim's heart. He was mere moments away from pulling the trigger when he felt the full force of an angry tsundere come down on his head.

"Ah, fuck!" he growled as he stumbled backwards, sending the pistol airborne out of the window."Stop! wait a minute!" he said, now clambering for his rifle.

Kagami then landed a stiff kick to the back of his head, causing blood to eject out of his nose and mouth.

The next punch kagami flew was intercepted under the man's arm and Kagami was flung into the shanty wall with a loud crash.

While Kagami was recovering, the gunman limped over to his rifle and loaded a magazine into the receiver. Seconds away from firing, he was tackled to the ground by a blur of purple.

"JESUS CHRIST STOP FOR A MINUTE!" he said as he desperately attempted to shield his face from the girl's wrath.

Kagami lay atop the man, viciously punching and clawing at his face. Desperately, he groped all around him for a means of getting the batshit insane school girl to stop clawing apart his face. He felt his hand touch the stock of his M4.

Kagami, seeing this, Headbutted her victim with all the force she could muster and grabbed the handguard of the rifle.

The two rolled around the floor, desperately wrestling for control of the rifle, growling and grunting, biting and scratching. Whatever was necessary, for in Kagami's mind, this was a fight to the death. She was not going to let this man take what she had without a vicious fight.

Kagami took a nearby piece of shattered glass and attempted to plunge it into her assailant's stomach, only to find that he was wearing a thick kevlar vest. Finally, the man used his legs to launch Kagami off of him into a nearby wall, he was quick to follow up with a stern rifle butt to the forehead.

Kagami stumbled a few times before falling flat on her stomach.

The man, not having a single part of his body unscathed, pulled a walkie-talkie out of a pocket on his vest.

"Ok guys...this place is clear, there looks to be a whole lot of survivors in here."

"Roger that Atlas, we're coming in now." a voice replied through the walkie talkie.

The mystery man or "Atlas" as his comrades called him slowly slumped to the ground and stared at the unconscious schoolgirl that had nearly killed him.

"Fuckin' bitch." he grunted as he began tending to his wounds.


End file.
